Don't wake up!
by GlamWriter
Summary: Adam wakes up and Tommy is in his arms. Adommy.  Don't own them, just my story.
1. Chapter 1

Don't wake up!

Waking up with Tommy was both for Adam: nice and painful.

It was nice because Tommy was laying with his back against Adams chest. Adams arm was around Tommys waist and Adam was holding him tight. This was really nice and warm. Adam is a cuddler and Tommy is a cuddler too, and it was nice to cuddle. And somehow it was melting stress and loneliness away. And not to forget the fact that it was Tommy, what ment that Adam was holding a beautiful man in his arms. And this was very nice.

But it was painful, really painful. Adam knew that it was not born out of love, at least not for Tommy. And he also knew as soon as Tommy would wake up, he would disappear, mumbling something about he would be dying without coffee. And he would leave Adam alone. And the space which was now filled with Tommys body would feel emptier than it felt before Tommy was there. Emptier and colder. Then Tommy would apologize for falling asleep in Adams room again. And Adam would laugh about it saying that he didn't mind, but inside his heart would break. Just a little.

Adam was listening to the steady and calm breath of Tommy. He smelled his scent and it was almost driving him crazy not to be allowed to reach out and to stroke over Tommys hair. But he didn't want to wake him up. He was not ready to let the reality smash into the magical moment. Adam wanted to enjoy it a little longer. Because it felt so nice. And he knew letting go will be painfull.

Tommy was laying close to his body. Adam could feel every breath he was taking. Tommys shirt was pulled out of his pyjama and Adam could see a small piece of skin on Tommys hipbone. And this was also nice. He had to be satisfied just looking on the skin, even if his fingers were longing to touch it. But he was caressing Tommys skin with his eyes. And it was painful to hold back from touching Tommys skin.

Tommys legs were entwined with Adams legs. Adam could feel Tommys warm body even through their pants. And this was also very nice. But it was also very painful because Adam could imagine how it would be to feel to be embraced with those legs while they would make love.

And they were holding hands, because the Adams other arm was under Tommys neck and their finger were interlaced over Tommys chest. And it was very nice to feel Tommys fingers around his own fingers. It was more skin Adam could feel. This was nice. But it was so painful not to move his fingers to stroke over Tommys hand. And he wanted so badly to let his finger touch over Tommys body and he wanted Tommy to touch him. And knowing that it was just a wish was fucking painful.

Adam didn't make a move and didn't let out a sound. He was just breathing and hoping that Tommy won't wake up soon. Because he knew that it will be painful to let him go. And this pain was growing. Because everytime he woke up like this, he wanted it to happen again and he wanted to be sure that it will happen again. And he wanted it to have a meaning. And knowing that for Tommy it was just a friendship was painful.

And he hoped for sure that it was not the last time. He hoped that Tommy would't stop to watch movies with him and that Tommy would again fall asleep in his bed and that he would wake up again happy because Tommy found the way into his arms during the night. And he wanted to suffer the pain, because the nice feelings are so worth it.

Adam had Tommys neck right in front of his face. And he could imagine how soft the skin must be and the desire was almost to much. In his imagination he was kissing over this soft skin and he could hear Tommy moaned, but only in his imagination. But it was nice. And it was also painful because Tommys neck was right in front of him and it was so hard not to let his tongue wander over the skin. And the imagination of it grew stronger and he could feel the arousal in his pants. And he hoped Tommy would not wake up right now. And he was breathing against Tommys neck and trying to calm down.

But what Adam didn't know was, that Tommy wasn't sleeping anymore. In fact he was awaken since a while. And he knew that Adam was awaken too. But he just enjoyed the feeling of being in Adams arms. He could feel Adams body pressed against his and it was, well: nice. Yeah, it was really nice.

And Tommy thought this everytime they were laying like this together. And he was always pretending he would still sleep, just for a while. And just to stay in Adams arms without the need to analyze it. Without the need to talk about it and without the need to put a label on what was going on between them. It was enough just to lay here and feel. This was nice.

But sometimes it was also painful. Really painful.

* * *

I don't know if it will be continued... would you like it to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Don't wake up!

Chapter 2

Yeah, it was nice and painful to wake up in Adams arms like this.

It was nice because it felt right and it was warm and Tommy loved to cuddle. And he felt sometimes lonely. But it was not just because of the loneliness. He needed to feel Adam. To feel how his back was pressed against Adam and how perfect he was fitting to Adams body. And hey, it was still Adam Fucking Lambert! The best guy he ever met. It felt nice to be in his arms, because it was Adam.

But it was so painful to wake up like this. He knew that it was wrong to let it happen because he could feel how much it hurt them both to let go. To pretend there was nothing. Nothing real. Nothing more than friendship. And it was painful not to allow himself to think about if there could be more. If there already was more. He knew that for Adam it was more even if Adam didn't say anything. And knowing that for Adam the waking up situation ment more, was painful for Tommy. And he knew that he couldn't stay in here forever. Soon he will have to really wake up and then he would leave with some lame apologize. And he would see the sad look in Adams eyes and that will be painful.

Tommy could hear Adams breath behind him. It felt so familiar and so nice. It was like Adam would be all around him. He could feel him with all his senses. He could even taste Adam on his tongue, even of it was just an imagination. But he was saving the memory of Adams taste at every show when they kissed and was able to remind himself of the taste when he woke up in Adams arms. And then he could imagine that Adam would kiss him and Tommy would really taste him. And while he was laying in Adams arms the imagination was very nice and almost real. But it was even more painful because knowing how it could be, made it hard for Tommy to stay just a friend.

And it felt nice how they were entwined with each other: their legs and theirs fingers holding each other close. And it was painful to know that his sense will force him to let go and to escape out of this embrace. But he just couldn't help himself. He wished he had the strength to let things happen. He wished he could just turn around and let his hands explore Adams body. And he wished Adam would touch him with his hands. And it would for sure be nice and the fact that he refused to let it happen was painful. It was almost killing him inside.

And Tommy hoped he could pretend for just a while he would be asleep. He hoped Adam would still hold back and stay still like that. He hoped Adam wouldn't give him a reason to really wake up now, because it was just nice to be here and to pretend that the time has stopped just for them. And it was painful to know that they will have to get up in a few moments and the closeness will be over. And he will be asking himself if he could ever let it happen again. Because it was painful. But a part of him knew that he will be back in Adams arms over and over again and that he will be waking up in his arms like this and that he will be hoping that one day he would be able to stop the pain. That he will be able to open up for more.

He felt Adams breath on his neck. And this was a bit too nice and a bit too painful. He imagined that Adam would let his tongue wonder over his neck. That he would whisper words of love in his ear and that he wouldn't be afraid to hear them. Because it was now very painful for him to admit that he was afraid to hear the words. But in his imagination he was stronger and he could let go and he was enjoyning himself and he let Adam love him. But only in his imagination.

He could feel Adams erection against his body and his cock responded. And this felt really painful and not a bit nice. He knew he had to get up and to escape. But his body didn't obey. His body decided that it was nice to feel Adams body against his. And that it was more than just nice to feel that Adam wanted him. And his body was about to betray him. He couldn't stop a moan from slipping out of his mouth. And he knew that his pretending game was over. And he wanted to say something, but his mind betrayed him also and he almost lost it as he heard what he just said.

"Adam, I can feel you."

And when the words left his lips he closed his eyes and waited. His heart was pounding in his chest and this time he was sure: the time stopped.

* * *

I hope you like it guys. Sorry when I made you sad, I will try do make it better, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I always thought that Glamberts are nice people but I have been forced to continue this story under threat of losing glitter. That scared me a little, so here goes the next chap ;-)

Have fun!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 3

Adam was still trying to calm down. It was so painful to lie behind Tommy and to hide the feelings he had. He wanted so bad to make Tommy love him too, but it was hopeless. And painful. But still he got stuck in the imagination they would be lovers, not just friends. In the morning light it was easy to pretend. He could imagine that it would be like this when they were together and would wake up like this after a night full of.. well you got to name it: sex. But he knew so well, that all that pretending just made the whole situation more painful. And he knew that as soon as the daylight will break up over them, there will be nothing left to pretend.

So he was trying to use the last minutes before Tommy would wake up to inhale Tommys scent. And to feel Tommys body heat. And to hold Tommys hand and Tommys legs. And he had to make sure to be able to remind everything well when Tommy was gone. And when he will be alone in the bed the next night and many nights after that. He was learning by heart how Tommys body felt pressend against his body. He watched Tommy with his eyes wide shut and he waited. And his breath carressed Tommys neck. And he was about to going crazy about the feelings which were overhelming him. And just as he was about to give in and to kiss Tommys neck, he could hear a moan.

Adam couldn't believe it for a second. Did Tommy just moaned? It felt so surreal. But Adam was sure, Tommy moaned. And this moan was nothing that just would split of your mouth when you wake up. This was a moan full of... of desire. Yes, full of desire and want and need. Adams cock liked the sound very much. Fuck! Adam tried to stop his thoughts from racing around the idea that Tommy could want him as much as he wanted Tommy. That couldn't be true. Tommy is not attracted in guys!

And just as Adams thoughts were going to drive him crazy, Tommy started to talk.

"Adam, I can feel you." Tommys voice was quiet, but clear.

Adams heart sank. Then he blushed. He was really embarressed about the situation. "Sorry, Tommy. I can't help myself here. I think this is like...natural." This was really stupid. "I mean, you are so close to me and my body is reacting on you. Sorry." Adam just wanted to vanish into thin air. Could you imagine something more strange then to wake up with the guy you really are in love with and trying to pretend there is nothing while your cock is getting hard? And at this moment Adam realized that this whole waking up situation wasn't nice at all. It was just painful.

And while he was trying to find a way out of it, Tommy turned around in his arms to face him. Adams heart stopped for a moment. To see Tommys eyes right now was about to kill him. His eyes were so deep brown, Adam could get lost forever in them. But wait, did Tommy just had something like a tiny grin on his lips? Adam shook his head. No, that's for sure just imaginatin.

And then Tommy stroked strands of hair out of Adams face and said: "I am not talking about this." He smiled. "Ok, I can feel your little problem, but it's really not what I am talking about." Adam was confused. "I don't understand what you mean?" And Tommy got up the nerve to say something he never would have expected to say:

"I can feel YOU deep inside of me. Can you feel me?"

* * *

Ok, I leave you once again on a point where you might hate me a bit. But it's not my fault, it's the story. But I will do what I can to update soon. Please don't stop the glitter!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Now my glitter is back on me and you get the next chapter! Have fun! And I am waiting for my extra glitter ;-)

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 4

Tommy was waiting. Waiting for something to happen. Maybe even for the world to fall down on him. He felt strange and somehow he regreted what just slipped out of his mouth. But at the same time he was somehow happy about it. Maybe things would get easier now between them. Maybe the strain will fade away and maybe he would be able to let something happen. Something good. Something nice. All this thoughts were running in his mind as he waited.

Adam then spoke to him and made him smile inside. Tommy wasn't talking about Adams erection. Ok, he couldn't deny that to feel Adam hard against his body wasn't making it easier to keep his senses calm. Far from it! It made Tommy feel more than just nice that he was able to made Adam hard. He liked that he had the power to make Adam weak. But the fact that he was as well getting hard made the painful side of this whole thing clear. He was lying in Adams arms and he was horny and he wasn't even gay. What was happening here?

Tommy was thinking for a moment just to take the hint and to pretend to Adam that he was talking about feeling Adams cock against his body. But then something inside of him told him that maybe it would be too painful to pretend that he was still just feeling nice. Maybe it would be easier to tell Adam that he was curious about them. That he had feelings for Adam that he couldn't put anymore in the box named "just friends". Maybe this was his chance to find out what this whole thing was about and why it was so nice and painful to wake up in Adams arms. And now he felt bolt enough to try it.

So he turned around to face Adam. For a tiny second he had a smile on his lips, but this smile was fast gone as he looked in Adams eyes. He had for sure looked in those eyes like a million times. But this time it was different. This time it was in the morning and he was not awaken enough to be prapared for those eyes. And he looked in seas of want and love and need and sadness. And there was a slight blush on Adams face. He was so beautiful when he was just Adam and not the person he was on stage. He was so vulnerable without his glitter mask. Tommy was amazed that he haven't seen it before. And he was surprized about how much the vulnerable Adam was touching him inside.

And then his fingers were in Adams hair and he told him that he wasn't talking about the problem in Adams pants. But Adam didn't understand him. And in the heat of the moment and because of all the overhelming feelings and because Adams eyes were touching his soul he said:

"I can feel YOU deep inside of me. Can you feel me?"

And then Tommy was again waiting and again the time seemed to stop and again a part of him wished the world would just fall down on him. And somehow he regreted that he was so bold this morning and it seemed like forever that nothing was happening and Tommy was going to lose it. And he wanted to jump out of the bed and leave because he was suddenly unsure if he could take whatever would happen. But he couldn't take the words back. And he couldn't leave because Adam was holding him in his arms.

And then Tommy noticed that Adam had pulled him closer and that his own hands were now around Adams neck. And then he couldn't think anything because Adam looked so deep in his eyes that his senses melted away. And with his senses all the fears were gone. And Tommy was feeling nice. And then the moment turned into painful because he saw tears in Adams eyes. But before he could lose himself again in some strange feelings and thoughts he could hear that Adam was talking to him.

"I feel you too, Tommy. To be honest right now I can't feel anything else but you."

* * *

This story is killing me! But it is so much fun to write it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes chapter 5, let the glitter rain down on me!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 5

Adam was shocked and speechless. Did Tommy just admit that he would feel something for him? Does this mean they could be more than friends? Adams mind was spinning around questions and possible consequences. He was touched by the confession of Tommy and feelings started to overfload him. He thought he would lose his mind knowing that there is a slight possibility to be with Tommy.

He looked at Tommy with desbelief and somehow just amazed. _This beautiful man in front of me can feel ME! This is like a dream! _It felt so right and he wanted to cry. He pulled Tommy closer to feel him, to feel his body, to feel Tommy. Tommy put his arms around Adams neck. And the feeling of belonging was so strong that Adam could feel tears forming in his eyes. But through the tears he could see that Tommy was getting unsecure. _I have to say something!_ Tommy was waiting for an answer and he was obviously afraid of what the answer would be.

Adam decided he had the be honest and to take the risk of being rejected. So he took a deep breath, looked Tommy deep in the eyes and said:

"I feel you too, Tommy. To be honest right now I can't feel anything else but you."

And in this moment he felt like a weight of tones of stones was lifted from his shoulders. He felt freed and for one second he didn't really care what Tommys reaction would be. He was happy about the possibility to just let it out. The feelings were eating on him since weeks, maybe even since months. And now he could just look at Tommy and wait what would happen. And he couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Tommy hold still. He wasn't able to move and almost too frozen to breathe. He was confused about the feelings he had towards Adam and he was not sure if they were good or not. But his body didn't have any doubts and was getting bolder. His hands left Adams neck and they were running down Adams back and then he put them under Adams shirt. And much to his surprise he found that the feeling of Adams bare skin calmed him down. And he wanted more of that calming feeling. So he pulled Adams shirt over Adams head and over his arms. Then he took his own shirt off. And finally he pulled himself close to Adams naked chest. And as he could feel his skin on Adams skin and as his heart was right on Adams heart, he forgot the pain and felt just nice. He laid his head on Adams shoulder and closed his eyes.

Adams breath stopped as Tommy pulled his hands under his shirt. It was like Tommy had lighten a fire on his skin. And he felt hot and cold at the same time. And it was such a good feeling that it hurt just to hold on and to feel it. But before he could get used to that feeling Tommy pulled his shirt over his head and then he saw that Tommy took his shirt off and that was the moment he almost got completely lost. And then Tommys skin was on his skin and he felt like he would be able to melt into Tommy right now. His skin was hungry for this and his body cried for more. He wanted more. But he also didn't want to scare Tommy. So he watched Tommy as he laid his head on his shoulder. And he really wanted to wait and let Tommy take the next step. But he failed. He failed badly.

Tommy was so calm and so happy on Adams shoulder. He was smelling Adam and he was feeling his body heat and he was just ... complete. And then he could feel Adams hands on his shoulders. And Adam was pulling him up. And he couldn't do anything else as to let it happen. And then he opened his eyes. And Adams face was right in front of him. And while he asked himslef what he should do next, Adam just kissed him on his lips.

* * *

Do you like it?


	6. Chapter 6

I must apologize for leaving you in strange places, but it's like I am not writing the story but the story is writing itself. Never had this before, it's crazy!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 6

Adam couldn't stop himself from kissing Tommy. As he realized what he was doing it was too late to take it back. His lips were on Tommys and he was moving them softly. This was just pure emotion, no lust. He just had the urge to let his lips speak to Tommy. But when he regained his consciousness he wanted to pull away from the kiss. He wanted to wait for Tommy and then he just kissed him! What kind of patience was this?

But before Adam could pull away, he could feel how Tommy moved closer, his hands in Adams hair. Adam lost almost all control as Tommys tongue slipped in his mouth. He moaned and wrapped his arms tight around Tommy. For a few moments he forgot about his doubts and let himself fall into the kiss. And he could feel Tommy and he couldn't imagine that he was ever more alive, more in the moment than now. Kissing Tommy was like touching the sky. But it was also like tasting a forbidden fruit. It felt good and bad at the same time. Like pain and joy. Adam didn't want to stop. He wanted to kiss forever. He wanted to fall in this kiss and bathe in the feeling. But the kiss ended as Tommy suddenly pulled away and looked at Adam in concern.

Tommy couldn't think straight as Adams lips brushed against his. His mind was spinning. And even if he would have been able to stop himself, he probably wouldn't because his body was taking control. And his body didn't mind that the person who was kissing him was a guy. It didn't mind that this was Tommys best friend and his boss and the damn Glamgod himself. No, his body just pulled Adam closer and started to kiss him back. And the kiss became a hot one and Tommys body wanted more. Wanted to crowl into Adams lap and become one. His body wanted so badly to touch Adam all over and to let Adam touch him. And maybe also let Adam fuck him.

As soon as this thought came to his mind, it seemed to shake him awaken. _What are we doing? What the fuck am I doing? _Tommy pulled away from Adam and looked in Adams face. He could see the frustration there. And it hurt him. Why did he let this get this far? Tommy was not able to find a logical reason behind what happend. There was just no logical reason, because Tommy was not attracted in guys. So why did this happen?

Adam could see the turmoil behind Tommys eyes. _Shit, I just fucked it up! _Adam could have slapped himself for being so stupid. Why didn't he just enjoy the embrace, whe did he have to kiss Tommy. And now maybe the only possibility to be with Tommy will fade away. And if it hurt Tommy too much, he would also lose the friendship. He felt bad, really bad. And guilty and somehow just stupid. He should have stopped, why didn't he? But before he could say anything, Tommy just slipped out of his embrace and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Tommy was about to lose his mind as he was laying in Adams arms after the kiss. And he could feel that a part of him wanted just to get back to that kiss. And his cock was also very angry about him now. But his mind was now out of the clouds and this situation was now really painful and he had to get out. And he was ashamed because he could see that Adam felt bad. But he had to get away. So he just jumped out of the bed and locked himself in the bathrrom. It was stupid, he knew that. But what else could he do. He had to get some free space to sort out what happened. He looked on his face in the mirror. His look still hazy, his lips swallen, his cheeks slightly blushed, his hair a mess. _You must breathe and calm down. _

Adam buried his face in to the pillow and cried out his frustration and his pain. He should have known, it was too much for Tommy. Too soon. Too intense. _Fuck, was this intense!_ But he asked himself why did Tommy kiss him back. Why didn't he stop Adam when the kiss started. Ok, Tommy had feelings for him and he was obviously afraid of them and maybe he wasn't sure how to handle with them. Of course, this is for sure the reason behind all. Tommy was afraid of being with a guy. Being with Adam. And for Adam one thing was clear: he must be patient and he must wait for Tommy. And he had to be in better control over his body.

Adam didn't hear the bathroom door opened. He didn't hear the quiet steps on the floor. But he almost jumped uo as he felt the movement on the bed. He lifted his head and looked over where he felt something moving on the bed. And there he saw Tommy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed. He looked at his own hands and was trying to avoid Adam. And Adam could feel the urge to take Tommy in his arms, but this time he resisted. He wanted to wait until Tommy would be ready. He just had to wait!

* * *

Sorry again, but it's really the story. I don't know where it will lead me tomorrow. But we will find out!


	7. Chapter 7

I am back again. Thank you all for your reviews and your glitterhugs ;-)

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 7

Tommy was standing in the bathroom, breathing in and out. He looked in his eyes in the mirror and tried to calm down. After a few minutes he was able to think about what happend. He told Adam he could feel him and then he let Adam kiss him and he kissed him back. And maybe more could have happen if he didn't stop himself. He could see the confusion in his own eyes. Ok, maybe he was overacting about the situation. He should think about it. Why did this happen? He sighed.

Ok, maybe he was attracted to Adam. Was this really as bad as it seemed? Adam is a really good guy. He wouldn't use Tommy for something like "how to get a straight guy bendy". And Adam is his friend, his best friend. And they have had this special connection between them since they met. Ok, there could be something worse than to be atrracted to Adam Lambert. But what does it mean for his life. Is he now gay? Does he really want to have a relationship with a man? Could it be just some fun, without any reponsibility? Maybe.

No, this wouldn't work well. For neither of them. They could lose their friendship. And this would be too much to take. For both of them. Tommy just got the hint that he can have all or nothing. There is no possibility of having something like friends with benefits. Either it will be a full relationship or really just a friendship. A friendship without any body contact and with strict boundries. _What do I want? The whole package or nothing? _This would be the hardest decision in his life. And maybe the most important one. What should he do and could he decide it alone? He had to talk to Adam. To find out what Adam want and what Tommy could handle. Maybe this would be the right way.

Before he walked out of the bathroom he washed his face and looked once again in the mirror. He asked the man in the mirror what he would feel for Adam. What did it mean that he could feel Adam? And could he forget the feelings when Adam would say that he didn't want to have a relationship with Tommy. Probably not. For sure not. But what was it, what did he feel for Adam? Was it just something physical? Just lust? Tommy closed his eyes and could see Adams face in front of him. No, it wasn't just a physical need. It was so much more. And Tommy knew for sure he couldn't imagine a life without Adam.

He toweled his face and walked out to the room. There he saw Adam on the bed, his face in a pillow. He felt horrible because Adam was hurt. He walked to the bed and sat down on the edge. Adam didn't hear him and was a little scared as Tommy sat down on the bed. Tommy couldn't look at Adam. He was sitting on the edge, looking at his fingers. He knew that he should say something. And he shouldn't wait too long. This would be awkward.

"Adam, I think we should talk about what happened." Tommys voice was weak. "I just don't know where to start and what to say." Adam moved towards Tommy. "Hey, just say whatever is on your mind and whatever you want to let out. I will let you talk and I will listen. Just let it out." Tommy siged. "It's hard. I care so much about you, about us. I am just afraid to fuck this up. I am kind of confused about my feelings for you. The most important point is that admiting I'd feel more for you than just friendship would change many things in my life. And I don't know if I am ready for it. It's not the question if I want to be with you or not. Ok, this is one of the questions, but not the only one. And not the hardest one to answer. I think."

Adam was still inches away from Tommy. He waited but he was also listening. "But what about to start with this question if it's not the hardest one to answer? I mean, maybe it's easier to answer the other questions when you know if you want to be with me." Tommy sighed. "I don't know if it will be easier." Adam moved a little closer. "Will it help you if you would know how I would answer this question?" Adam was almost whispering.

Tommy turned around to face Adam. "I don't want to make it easier for me. I have to get through it and I have to find an answer for me that doesn't depend on what you would say. Can you understand me?" Adam nodded. Tommy looked away. "But you could help me anyway, if you want?" Tommy looked back at Adam. "What can I do?" Tommy gazed in Adams eyes and said. "Take me in your arms and hold me tight. I need some support. And then just let me stay in your arms for a moment so I can find the right words for you."

Adam moved to Tommy and pulled him with him to the head of the bed. There he sat down and pulled Tommy to his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed Tommys head and stroked over his back. Then he was waiting, waiting for something good to come.

* * *

Ok, it's still painful to leave you at this point, but I see the story is moving on. Just trust me, I can't write something without a happyend. At least I think so ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

As you all see, I am not so cruel and keep busy doing my updates ;-) Thank you all for the kind reviews and for reading. It makes me really happy!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 8

Adam was really surprised that Tommy came back. And he was even more surprised that Tommy wanted to be in his arms. It was a very nice feeling because it showed Adam that Tommy wasn't afraid to feel him. Of course Adam knew that Tommy was afraid of the meaning behind the phycial attraction between them. But at least he didn't run away and he wanted to talk. That was a big step forward. And Adam wanted to wait.

It was kind of painful to hold Tommy in his arms now. He was waiting for something that might change his life forever. And he wanted to be patient, but it was hard. He didn't know how long it would last and if Tommy would even be able to talk. But Adam was already happy with the few things Tommy had said to him. He told him that he does care about him and about them. So Tommy wanted them to be something. Together. And if Adam did get him right he was more afraid of the consequences than of being with him. But maybe he shouldn't interpret it too soon. But Tommy said that the question if he wanted to be with him wouldn't be the hardest one to answer. And he wanted so baldy to tell Tommy that he would say YES if he would ask him. Because it would be right.

But Adam could understand that Tommy wanted to make a decision for himself. And he loved him even more for trying to figure it out without the security that Adam would say yes. It was amazingly brave. Adam was proud of Tommy and somehow deeply moved. He was so in love with Tommy and knowing that Tommy didn't want to make it the easy way made him trembling inside. Tommy wanted to make it right.

Tommy leaned into Adams embrace. He was listening to Adams heartbeat. And he was once again amazed how calm the feeling of his skin on Adams skin made him. Calm and secure. It was like he would belong here, here in this moment and to Adam. He felt that there was nothing between them, no limits or boundries. They never had to talk about them. There was always an unspoken agreement how far they could go. They didn't talk about it at all. But it worked. And there was never an urge to overstep the line between friendship and love. At least not until today as Tommy woke up in Adams arms.

Tommy rolled his eyes about his own thoughts. He just shouldn't lie to himself. This was not the first time that the lines between being just friends and wanting to be more were blurring. To be honest Tommy wanted since weeks to just step to the other side. But still there were doubts. And fears. But what was he doubting about? About his feelings? About Adams feelings?

Tommy felt an huge urge to talk to Adam right now. He needed to say things out loud so they might make a sence. "Adam, I think everything I will say to you might sound some kind of crazy. But I think I have just to let it out. Then we can try to sort out what we can do with it. Can I just let go?" He didn't look at Adam, but he could feel him nod. "So I think you agree." Tommy took a deep breath. "I think I feel something for you. I mean something else than just friendship. Something more... more ... sensual." Tommy paused, waiting.

Adam smiled. "And how much more sensual is this feeling?" Tommy gasped and turned his head to look at Adam. "Ok, this will get hard now, so please just listen to me. It is so much more that I am barely able to breathe when I am away from you. It might sound kind of sappy, but when I am so close by you, I feel at home. Like I should be always here. And this feeling is something I never had in my life. With anybody. And that is why it makes it so hard to confess." Tommy kept looking in Adams eyes. And he could see the moment when they become soft and opened up to let him see into Adams soul. And it was just warm. And it took his pain away.

Adam cupped Tommys face with his hands and his thumbs stroked over his cheeks. "Tommy, I know that you are afraid that being with me would throw you in a place where you might not want to be. You would have to deal with things like media, fans, paparrazzi. And to make this whole thing even harder you would be in a relationship with a man. Because you know me: I don't want this to be something secret or something incomplete. I only can give you all or nothing. If you want me, you can only have the whole package. You know that." Tommy nodded and looked away.

Adam dropped his hands. It was painful. "If you don't want it, we can still go back." Tommy looked back in Adams eyes. The look in Adams eyes changed and the door to Adams soul was about to shut. "Can we really go back?" Tommy asked with confusion in his voice. "We would maybe need some time to get over the idea of being more. But I think we could get back. After a while. After healing. After forgetting." Adams voice was low and sad.

"No, Adam, listen. I don't think that we can go back, Adam. It would break my heart to be just a friend. I want more, much more." Tommy reached out and let his finger wander over Adams lips. "I think I might ... no... I am falling for you. Since a while. And if we would try to go back, it will be my end. I am still afraid of what will be. But, I think that going back is not the right direction for us." He paused again and looked deep in Adams eyes. "I think I will answer the question now. Are you ready?" Adam didn't have the strength to say anything, so he just nodded. Time stopped once again around them. Then Tommy touched Adams chin and pulled him closer. Adam was shivering. "Yes. Yes I want to be with you." Tommys voice was echoing around them.

And then it was Tommys turn to wait.

* * *

Yes, once again a cliffhanger. But, come on guys you love it this way, don't you?


	9. Chapter 9

So, today I started a new fic, it just popped up in my head as I was driving in my car. So I am a little late with this update today ;-) Enjoy it, I know you are all waiting for it, but... Ah nevermind! Just read.

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 9

Adam was so hoping that Tommy doesn't want to go back to being just friends. But he had to offer this option. Because he cared so much for Tommy. He would rather go on being just friends than trying to be more and hurting Tommy. He was afraid that Tommy wasn't ready for it. He was afraid because if Tommy would agree to be more without being ready it would break him and tear them apart. He wanted Tommy to really want him. He knew that there was a huge pressure as he said to Tommy that he could only have all or nothing. But Adam was that kind of guy. He couldn't live with a taste of something, he wanted all. And that was what he wanted to give. He wanted to give Tommy all. And be everthing for him. Nothing less.

His heart was breaking a little as Tommy asked him if they could go back. And he knew that his answer was only partly true. "We would maybe need some time to get over the idea of being more. But I think we could get back. After a while. After healing. After forgetting." The truth was that Adam didn't believe he could go back without an irreparable loss. For sure he would try, because he wanted Tommy in his life. But he felt like he crossed a line which didn't allow him to go back without losing his soul. So he had to hope that Tommy wouldn't want to go back.

And then Adams world stopped and it started to turn around at the same time. He felt like he would explode and concurrent as all his pieces were putting together in a way they never did fit better. Perfectly. Tommys confession made him weak and strong and he wanted to cry and laugh and jump and just lay down on Tommys side. Hearing Tommy say "But, I think that going back is not the right direction for us." was like touching heaven. And then Tommy went on and Adams senses were about to kill him. And he could really feel as the time stopped as Tommy pulled him closer on his chin telling "Yes. Yes I want to be with you."

Adam could see himself sitting behind Tommy while Tommys body was partly turned in his diraction. He saw himself shiver under Tommys touch while his soul was dancing around them and watching them. He could feel his own answer building in his body and creeping through his veins towards his lips. He felt like he would choke while the words crowled up his throat into his mouth. It seemed like it took him forever to react. Suddenly he could feel the answer on his tongue and he opend his lips to let it out. And even though he thought it would be a loud and strong answer he just whispered against Tommys face. But his words were clear: "Tommy, I want this too, so fucking much! I want to be with you!"

And Tommy smiled and this smile was even more worth then the words Adam heard before. Because this smile was pure affection. And Tommy turned completely around to face Adam. Adam leaned against the head of the bed and Tommy was sitting with crossed legs in front of him. They just looked at each other. And knowing that there was need to hurry and no expectations which wouldn't be fulfilled made the whole situation just nice. The pain was washed away, even if some fears stayed. But they backed away from the pure light of love and faith and hid in the darkest corner of Tommys heart.

And Tommy reached out and took Adams hands. He kissed every finger, then traced the lines on Adams hand with his mouth. Then he let one of Adams hands go and began to kiss up the left arm. First he started to lick around Adams wrist. Slowly and gently. He could feel the pulse react on him. And he smiled against the skin. Then his tongue went on and he left a wet trace up to Adams elbow and further over his upper arm to his shoulder. He left whispered kisses all over Adams shoulder and then he bit slightly along his collarbone right to the other shoulder. Then he traced the right arm down to the wrist, over Adams tattoos and then he left a kiss in Adams right palm.

Adam was under fire and it was hard to just stay calm and let Tommy work his magic. And every piece that was touched by Tommys lips was burning alive. He felt like every kiss would awake something under his skin. Something that started to shake his body and he could feel the trembling all over. And then Tommy kissed his right palm and took both his hands and lanced their fingers in front of his chest. And while he was doing this he looked Adam in the eyes and Adam looked back. And then Tommys hands just let his hands go and he cupped Adams face. And Adams hands fell down on Tommys arms.

Tommy stroked Adams hair out of his face and then his face moved closer. Bit by bit. Slowly. But without hesitation. It was almost painful that Tommy was so slowly, but Adam resisted the urge to rush. He was waiting. And Tommys breath carressed his lips long before his lips touched Adams lips. And before they met, Tommy looked once again up into Adams eyes ans then back down on his lips. With a breathy "I love you" Tommy closed the distance between them and as their lips finally met, Adam knew, he was never been kissed before in his entire life.

* * *

This was such a fun to write, you can't even imagine. I hope you had fun reading it.


	10. Chapter 10

Have fun and let me know if you liked it.

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 10

"Patience, Adam." It was a mantra in Adams head as he waited for Tommy to kiss him. Over and over again. And he managed it to wait. And he looked Tommy deep in his eyes, completely under his spell. And then Tommy said "I love you" and without any possibility to answer he was kissed. And this was like the first kiss ever. Like there has been never someone else before. Tommy was making love to him with his lips. They touched Adams lips first very soft and tenderly. And Adam stayed just like that and let Tommy kiss him, let Tommy lead the kiss.

And Tommy was a really good leader. He moved his hands to Adams neck and pulled their mouths closer. Their bodys didn't touch yet, only their mouths. And Tommy was at first just moving his lips on Adams lips. Then he captured Adams bottom lip with his lips and moved his tongue slowly over the lip. Then he pulled Adam closer and let his tongue carress over Adams upper lip. Then Tommys tongue was slowly entering Adams mouth.

Tommy moved his tongue slowly over Adams bottom lip towards his mouth and Adam was really trying to stay calm. And to let Tommy do his thing. But as soon as Tommys tongue was slightly touching his tongue, he lost a big part of control. He pulled Tommy in an tight embrace and their chests slammed together. Skin on skin. A little painful. And he pressed their mouths together and his hands were in Tommys hair and his tongue fought fiercly with Tommys to dominate the game. There was no holding back anymore. He moved his hips against Tommys and could feel how he was getting hard. They both were getting hard.

And when they cocks rubbed against each other, they both let go from the kiss and their heads fell back. Both moaned, barely able to do anything else than to hold on desperately to each other, while their cocks continued the fire dance. And there was a huge urge to take of the pyjama pents which were between them and this was the moment when Adam realized that he had to get back in control. He couldn't just let things happen, because for Tommy this all was new. And maybe he wasn't really ready for this. But it was so hard to hold back. His body was creaming for more. More skin on skin, more touches, more licks, more of anything. Just more, more, more. And he took Tommys head in his hands and looked at him.

Tommys face was just beatiful. His eyes were open and full of a dark desire. Pure desire. "Tommy, I want you so bad. Can I... can I... Do you really want this?" And Adam looked in Tommys eyes and waited that there would be something to see if Tommy wouldn't be ready. But Tommys eyes stayed dark. And Tommy didn't answer, because he couldn't answer. Instead he pulled Adam in a hot and wet kiss. Then he pulled away and took his pyjama pents off. He laid back on his back and let Adam watch him.

And Adam was devouring Tommys body with his eyes. He could clearly see that Tommy was aroused. And he pulled himself up to take his own pyjama pents off and to crowl over to Tommy. He was with his body above Tommy and looked in Tommys eyes. _Fuck those eyes will be my end!_ Then Tommy couldn't resist any longer and pulled Adam down to his waiting body. And Adam thought he would just fall apart as he felt Tommys body under his body, Tommys skin touching his skin. And the last piece of his selfcontrol shattered like glass. And Adam stopped thinking and couldn't hold back anymore. The animal in him cried out and he was taking the lead in their game.

Tommy saw the change in Adams eyes. They became really dark and endless. A small part of him was scared of the animal he could see behind Adams eyes. It was something that Tommy never have seen in Adams eyes. Adam was always controlled. But this Adam had let go and wanted to sweep Tommy with him on the wave of lust. And this was the Adam he wanted to have right now. And he welcomed him with opened arms and closed his eyes while his back arched against Adams body. Just the right move to bring their cocks together. And then they both let out a growl and their lips crushed together in a feverish kiss.

* * *

Time to calm down ;-)

And be kind with glitter ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, I was a little sick over the weekend, so I couldn't update earlier. And somehow this chapter was not so easy to write as the last ones. So I apologize if it's not as good. And now I shut up and you can read.

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 11

It was like his skin would be hypersensitive. He could feel his needs streaming out of every cell of his body. Like every little piece wanted to melt with Tommys body. He felt like a thunder was rolling inside of him and clouded all his senses. His hands were running down Tommys body while his tongue was literally fucking Tommys mouth. He felt as there was no possibility to get close enough. All the want he hided for months was about to burst him. It was too much and almost not enough.

He broke the kiss and started to bite Tommys chin and neck. Every bite was followed by a lick. Wet and hot. Tommy was shivering under his touch. The taste of Tommys body was driving him crazy. He couldn't stop himself. He was biting, liking, kissing all over Tommys chest. He sucked almost violently on Tommys nipples. Tommy whimpered under his touch. Adam could feel the inner animal crying again and he crowled down to Tommys cock and without any warning he took him in his mouth. It was like Adam didn't want to waste any second now.

"Oh, god, Adam! You will kill me." Tommy almost jumped off the bed. Feeling Adam on his cock was almost too much. And somehow too soon for him to take. So he pulled Adam up and took advantage of his surprise to turn them around. Now Tommy was on the top. He pinned Adams hands above his head and looked down in his eyes. "Tommy?" Adam was confused. "Adam, calm down. I won't run away." He kissed all over Adams face and then bit slightly in his bottom lip. Then he let go of Adams hands and kissed him on his lips. "We have time and I want to enjoy this." Adam nodded. Tommy smiled and kissed Adam once again. He could feel Adam trembling. He took Adams face in his hands and deepend the kiss. He kissed Adam slowly, tasting every corner of his mouth. Then he break away to kiss along Adams chin and neck.

Adam was moaning under Tommys touch, but he stayed calm. His hands were stroking over Tommys back. He could feel how he was relaxing. The animal in him was purring as Tommy kissed along his body. He couldn't believe how amazing it was just to enjoy. He was usually the one who was the leading part. It was easier to take control over the game. But with Tommy it was different. He trusted Tommy and he knew there was no need to prove a point. He could just let go. And he did. He could feel Tommy stroking over his body and kissing him allover. And he could feel Tommy smiling against his skin when he winced as Tommy tickled him.

And Tommy seemed to know what he was doing. Because Adam was more and more relaxing into Tommys touch. And then Tommy bit in Adams hipbone causing him to arch his back. And once again Adam could feel Tommy smiling. Obviously he enjoyed to tease him. And then Tommy was laying between Adams legs, his head on Adams stomach, his lips on Adams bellybutton. And when Tommy licked over Adams skin, he could feel Adams cock twitch against his chest. And he became a little nervous, because he was never with a man before. How could he know what felt good for Adam. He looked up to Adams face. And Adam looked in his eyes and there was so much affection and understanding in his look. Like Adam could read Tommys mind.

"Tommy, you don't have to be nervous. I am sorry that I was so greedy before. I didn't want to rush things and make you uncomfortable. I want you so much, it is not easy to hold back. But if you need more time, I can wait." Adams voice was soothing. Tommy relaxed. "I am just not sure what to do, it's like I have to learn everything new. And I want to make you feel good. And somehow I am nervous." Adam smiled at him. "Do whatever you want. But please touch me! I am dying for your touch." And this was all Tommy needed to hear. He sat up and stroked with his hands over Adams chest, down over his stomach and then over his thights. And his curiosity to know how it would be to have sex with a man was stronger than his fear to do something wrong. He followed Adams wish and took his cock in his hand and started to move his hand slowly up and down while he was watching Adams reaction.

And what he saw was just pure ecstasy. Adam closed his eyes, his mouth open, his hands gripping the sheets. And he moaned and the sounds made Tommy bolder. He was stroking faster and watched Adam almost losing himself in pure lust. "Tommy, my god! You are driving me crazy!" Adam was writhing under Tommys touch. So close. Tommy could feel it. But he could also feel that Adam tried to hold back. So he decided to be really bold. "Adam, come for me. Let me see you explode." Adam opened his eyes to see a smirk on Tommys face. He was barely in control. And then he could see how Tommy tilt his head and licked over his cock. It was just one wet lick all over Adams cock. And that threw Adam over the edge and he came spilling over Tommys hands with his name on his lips.

* * *

Ok, I need now a cold shower...


	12. Chapter 12

Here I go again! Have fun guys. And a warning: it might get hot in here ;-)

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 12

Adam could see how nervous Tommy was. It was adorable and he wanted to make Tommy feel better. It was partly his fault, that Tommy seemed to be a little scared. He should have been in a better control of his desires. But he wanted Tommy so badly and after hiding all this feelings for such a long time they just broke out of him. And Tommy got scared. Adam could slap himself. He tried to find words to calm Tommy, telling him that there was need to be nervous and apologizing about his greed. But Tommy wasn't scared about Adams lust, he was just nervous because it was his first time with a man and he didn't know what to do. And he wanted to make it good. Adam was touched by this confession. Tommy was really adorable.

"Do whatever you want. But please touch me! I am dying for your touch." And as soon as he let this out, Tommy was all over him. And it seemed like he really wanted to know what was making Adam go crazy. He let his hands wander over Adams body and Adam could see a new emotion in Tommys eyes: the curiosity to touch Adam and to get to know what it would be like. And so it didn't last long until Adam felt Tommys hand on his cock. And his back arched and he closed his eyes, gripped the sheets and ... just enjoyed the sensation of Tommys touch. And Tommy worked his hands up and down on Adams cock. And first he was really slow. And Adam could feel how his body was respoding to Tommys touch. It was like he would be flying. More, more! He couldn't believe how good it was. And he stopped thinking that it was Tommys first time and he let go of every thought and everything was about pure feeling. And Tommy picked up the pace little by little. And as Adam opened his eyes he could see that Tommy watched him and this was driving him crazy and he was so lost, there was nothing more there than Tommys hand on his cock. And Tommys eyes on him. And he wanted so badly to let it last a little longer. Just a little bit, but he was so close. And he knew that Tommy could feel it. And Tommy was a real tease and when did he even ecome so bold? "Adam, come for me. Let me see you explode." Where was the shy guy who was there a few minutes ago? Adam opened his eyes and Tommy gave him a smirk and this had almost done it for him, almost. And then Tommy just tiled his head ... _Oh my God! What is he going to do... is he?"_ And Tommy did it: he licked all over Adams cock in one smooth lick. And Adam came hard and almost endless and all he could do was crying out: "Tommy, Tommy, oh my fucking God!" And then he just collapsed on the bed and tried to catch a breath. Almost unable to get over the fact that this was the best orgasm he had since ages, if not since ever. And it was Tommy!

As Adam looked again at Tommy, he was about to clean him with a towel and Adam couldn't even explain where this towel came from or how long he was blown away. And then Tommy was there and he was laying on top of Adam, covering his body with his smaller body. And Tommy stroked the hair out of Adams face and kissed him on his lips softly and tenderly. And Adam was shivering once again. What was this guy doing to him? And then Tommy looked in Adams eyes and Adam smiled. "Tommy, this was so beyond amazing. I am completely in pieces right now." Tommy giggled. "I was thinking I wasn't so bad at all." Adam slapped on Tommys skinny ass. "You are such a tease, you know that, don't you?" Tommy sirked again. "Kind of. But I bet you like me like that." Adam turned them around and took Tommys lips in a slow and wet kiss while he was stroking all over Tommys body. He broke the kiss then to look in Tommys eyes. "You can't even imagine how much I love you. And I can't believe this is happening right now." He kissed Tommy again. "And I want to make you feel so good, I will take good care of you." Tommy shivered under the next kiss. "But don't worry honey, I am not too easy to get. I never fuck before the third date." He smiled at Tommy and kissed him again. When he broke the kiss to kiss along Tommys neck, he could hear Tommy giggle again. He looked up to him. "Don't worry Adam I have to same rule, I don't fuck before the third date as well." Adam was almost knocked out by this one. "Tommy, when the hell did you become so cheeky?"

And then he stood up and pulled Tommy up from th bed. He pushed Tommy against the wall and started to move his hips against Tommys, rubbing their cocks against each other. And he kissed Tommy over and over again and Tommy was trembling while he tried to stand upright. Then Adam pulled Tommys legs around his waist and hold him tight. Tommy broke away from the kiss, just to look at Adams face. And what he could see there almost drove him insane. Love, lust, want and behind it all trust and faith. And he knew he could let go and Adam wouldn't hurt him. He kissed Adam passionatly and could feel as Adam carried him to the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. He smiled against Adams lips.

* * *

If you want more, you will get more! Just keep coming around (sorry couldn't resist!).

Glitter on you all!


	13. Chapter 13

As I promised: some more hotness, so please be warned. Don't hit yourself!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 13

Tommy never felt like this before. Feeling Adams cock rubbing against his own made him dizzy. And Adam kissed him over and over again. Tommys mind was spinning and his body was melting under Adams touch. And when Adam lifted his legs he almost lost it. Adam was taking over and Tommy felt how his fears were coming up. He pulled away from the kiss and then he saw all he needed to calm down in Adams eyes. He was secure. Right here were he was, was his safe place. He could let go. He tried to say all this with the kiss he gave Adam.

_I trust you, do whatever you want with me. I trust you! _

And he smiled when they came to the bathroom and Adam turned on the water.

Adam let Tommy back to his feet. Then he stepped in the shower and took Tommys hand to pull him with him. Once they were in, they were surrounded by hot water and steam. Adam pulled Tommy closer and let the water fall down on them. Tommy looked beautiful. The water was running over his hair, his face, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his cock... Adam was watching along Tommys body. He could feel how he was getting hard again. Fuck, Tommy was just hot. And then watching wasn't enough. He pinned Tommy against the shower wall and kissed him. His body was pushing against Tommys body. He pulled Tommys mouth closer and was biting on Tommys lips. Tommy moaned.

Adam took his shampoo from the tray and poured some of it in his palm. Then he put the bottle back and started to wash Tommys hair. He massaged the shampoo gently into Tommys hair. Tommy turned around and was standing with his back to Adam. He leaned into Adam, while Adams hands were working in his hair. And it felt amazing to be touched like this. Tommy never imagined that he would be so turned on while someone was washing his hair. And Adam let his fingers circle over his skalp, down to his neck. And then he took the shower head and rinsed carefuly the shampoo out of Tommys hair. He made sure that Tommy didn't get any shampoo over his face. Then he put the shower head back and turned Tommy around. He brushed the wet hair out of Tommys face and kissed him. And while he was kissing Tommy he pushed him back against the wall and let him feel his hard cock.

Then he took the shower gel and started to wash Tommy. His hands foamed Tommys chest and his stomach. He was stroking over and over again. And it felt amazing to let his hands wander over Tommys body like this. All slippery and wet. And Tommy leaned against the wall, his eyes closed, while he was biting on his bottom lip. And Adam took some more shower gel in his hands. Then he let his hands wander down Tommys body. And Tommy started to shiver as Adams hands passed his bellybotton and went further down. And he hissed as Adam started to floam his crotch. Adams fingers were so slippery around Tommys cock. And he started to work one of his hands up and down while the other hand was floaming Tommys balls.

After a while Adam pulled away and Tommy groaned in dissapointment. "Patience baby." Adam smiled kissing Tommy gently on his lips. "Damn Adam! You are driving me crazy, stop teasing me." Tommy was whining and he didn't care that he was practically begging. Adam took the shower head and rinsed the shower gel off of Tommys body. And when the shower head was above Tommys cock, Tommy moaned in need. "Adam, please!" Adam put the shower head away and smirked. He let his hands slide down on Tommys body and he took Tommys cock in one of his hands. Then he just got down on his knees in front of Tommy. Tommy hold back a breath. _Oh, my God!_And then Adam was licking over the head of Tommys cock, while his hand was stroking him in a slow speed. And Tommys legs are about to give in. And he looked down and he saw Adam licking over his cock. "Fuck, you are so hot like this!" Tommy couldn't avoid that the sentence slipped out of his mouth. But the view right in front of him was melting his senses away. And Adam didn't care, he smiled into Tommys cock and then he took him in his mouth. "Jesus! Fuck! Adam!" And Adams tongue was flicking over Tommys cock and Tommy closed his eyes.

Adam could feel how hard he was and his cock ached for some friction. And while he took Tommy whole in his mouth, he pulled his hand away from Tommys cock and started to stroke himself. And he looked up to Tommy and their eyes locked. And he sucked harder on Tommy and he was licking and biting. And Tommy was about to lose it.

Tommy saw as Adam started to stroke himself while he was giving him the fucking best blowjob of his entire life. And seeing Adam like this almost did it for Tommy. He was never so turned on in his life. And he could feel the pressure building in his body and he didn't even realize how or when but suddenly his hands were in Adams hair and he pulled him closer, thrusting into Adams mouth. And Adam was graoning and Tommy could feel the vibration on his cock.

And then he looked again in Adams eyes and the hunger he saw there made him lose it. And he came in Adams mouth while he pulled on Adams hair. And their eyecontact never broke and Tommy saw that Adam came almost in the same moment. And this was so incredible intimate, that Tommy was shaking all over. And then his legs couldn't hold him upright anymore and he was about to fall. But Adam saw this and got up in the right moment to catch Tommy. And he was holding him tight while they kissed passionatly.

Then they were just holding each other in their arms. Both barely recovered from the amazing experience. Both panting. Both hearts beating fast. Both happy.

* * *

Hope the waiting was worth it...


	14. Chapter 14

I know I am very late with an update to this, but I was kind of busy with my other story ;-) But now, I am back with some more hotness ;-) So be warned.

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 14

Adam woke up with a smile on his face. The memory of the last hours played in his head. He could remember how it felt to wake up the first time this day. With Tommy in his arms. And what happend after waking up. All the kisses, touches, his mouth on Tommy, Tommys hands on his body... He wanted more of this. But when he opend his eyes he realized that he was alone. His bed was empty. And there was no trace of Tommy in the room. He sat up and listened, but there was no sound coming from bathroom. Tommy was gone!

He fell backwards back in the sheets, covering his face with his hands. Was everything a dream? No, he could still taste Tommy on his tongue. Tommy was there and they had a hot time together. Why did he leave? Adam felt pain crowling up his body. And then his phone started to ring. He reached out to the nightstand to grab it. And his face lightend up as he saw that Tommy was calling. "Hey! Where are you?" And then he heard a small laugh. "Adam, do you want to have a breakfast with me?" Adam sat up again looking over to the clock on the wall. "This is a late breackfast, isn't it? It's almost noon." Tommy laughed. "You know that it's the right time for a breakfast. So, tell me, do you want?" "Hell, yeah, I am starving! Where are you?"

Adam was about to get up from the bed. He realized then that Tommy ended the call and looked confused on his phone. "What..." He was interrupted by a knock on his door. He got up, wrapped a sheet around his waist and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" And then he heard Tommy laughing outside. He opend the door just to see Tommy with two large coffee mugs and a bag full of food. Probably donuts. "Do you open your door always like this?" Tommy let his eyes wander over Adams chest and back to his face. Then he leaned up and gave Adam a small peck on his lips while he pushed him back in the room. "Good morning! Go in, before someone will see us."

Tommy closed the door behind him with his foot and walked over to the table to lay the breakfast on it. Then he turned around and walked back to Adam. Adam was standing there without a word or move, still holding the sheet. And Tommy laid his arms around Adams neck and pulled him down for a kiss. And then it was like Adam'd wake up. He pulled Tommy closer and the kiss went deeper. Then they pulled away and Tommy smirked at Adam. "Hey! I wanted to start with this dating thing. So here I am for our first date: the breakfast date." Adam was laughing at this comment. "And do you have more plans, Tommy?" "Oh, yeah. I thought this one could be followed by a lunch date and then a dinner date." Adam pulled him closer, while his hands wandered under Tommys shirt. "I see you want to rush through the dateing thing, forward to the third date, don't you?" Tommy blushed. "Kind of... And now, come sit down so we can start with the first one."

And he pulled away and took Adams hand while he lead them towards the small table. They sat down facing each other while they ate some of the stuff Tommy brought. "I was kind of afraid, you freaked out and ran away, when I woke up alone." Tommy smiled at Adam. "Sorry, I just wanted to have a date with you as soon as possible. I am still a little out of touch, but I am happy about what happend between us. And I want more." Adam looked over his coffee mug and Tommy was wondering how dark Adams eyes become. And they turned a little darker when Tommy licked the sugar icing from his fingers. And then Adam stood up and the sheet fell down. And Tommy saw himself staring helplessly on Adams cock while Adam walked over to him. And Tommy licked nervous over his lips, his eyes still on Adams halfhard cock. Adam moaned at the sight of Tommys tongue and then he was standing in front of Tommy. And Tommy put his finger to one of the donuts to take some more of the sugar icing. Adam hold his breath watching Tommy. And then Tommys finger was on Adams cock and Tommy worked the icing all over Adams cock. He had to go several times back to the donut unless he was satisfied with his work.

Then he looked up to Adams face. Adams eyes were almost black, his look hazy. "Tommy, what are you doing?" His voice was throaty. And Tommy smirked at him. "Breakfast!" Then his handes were on Adams hips pulling him closer. Adam gasped. And then Tommy licked over Adams cock. "I like my breakfast today..." Adam shuddered and Tommy took the head of Adams cock in his mouth. "Fuck, Tommy!" And Tommy smiled while his tongue was licking over the head. And his curiosity about having more of Adams cock in his mouth become stronger than the fear. And even if there were some doubts if what he was about to do was right, he felt encouraged by the moans that were slipping out of Adams mouth. So he worked his mouth more and more over Adams cock until he had almost the whole length in his mouth.

He could feel Adam trembling and he started to move his mouth slowly up and down, smirking about Adams reaction to this. And he relaxed more and more. And he was getting bolder and was biting slightly in the skin, while his tongue was painting circles around the shaft. And Adam was growling then. And Tommy moved faster. And then he felt Adams hands in his hair pushing him closer. First gently, but then more ans more furious. And Tommy was surprised how much he liked that. And then Adam was close and was trying to stop Tommy, but Tommy pulled Adam even closer and sucked on the shaft. And then he could feel Adams body tense and Adam was literally shaking while he was coming in Tommys mouth. And after a moment of holding on, Tommy was able to swallow.

Adam needed only a few seconds to pull Tommy up to him for a fierce kiss and Tommy was groaning while he felt Adams tongue in his mouth.

* * *

Somehow I missed this story...


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the long time since I updated. Too much work and my muse wanted me to start something new. But I will finish this fic. I think one or two more chappies ;-)

Don't wake up!

Chapter 15

Adam couldn't believe what just happened. Tommy got really bold and Adam was really surprised how good it felt. Time stopped as he watched Tommy taking his cock inch by inch in his mouth. He had really problems to stand upright while Tommy was working his tongue and his teeth over his cock. He couldn't stop the moans slipping out of his mouth. His head fell back and he closed his eyes for several minutes. He was just enjoying the feeling, thoughts stopped. And the animal in him started to take over and he couldn't stop himself from pushing Tommys face closer. He felt amazing and Tommy seemed to like it. He let Adam mouthfuck him and Adam was on a fast wave towards the edge. He wanted to warn Tommy but Tommy didn't pull away and it was like heaven. When he came it was like dying and being bron again at once.

Adam couldn't resist pulling Tommy up for a kiss. He wanted to taste himself in his mouth. And after he licked over and over his tongue there was just the taste of Tommy left. And that was an even bigger turn on. He moaned in Tommys mouth and Tommy ran his hands over Adams naked body. When they pulled away, Tommy smiled at Adam. "I think we should slow down, Adam. I don't want to wear you out until tonight." He left a peck on Adams mouth and pulled out of the embrace. He went down to pick up the sheet from the floor. He smiled while he got up to wrap it around Adams waist. Then he laid his hands on Adams shoulders and looked up in Adams eyes. And they were smiling at each other. Adam had still a hazy look in his eyes. He sighed "Tommy, you are just amazing. I can't believe how much I get lost in you." Tommy kept their eyes locked. "Do you like it?" Adam deepened his smile. "It should scare me but it doesn't. I am just amazed how secure I feel around you." They shared another soft kiss and then Tommy stepped away.

Adam moved over to his bed and lay down. He turned around and was laying on his side adjusted himself with his elbow. Tommy looked at him. He couldn't believe how good it felt to be around Adam. He was still not ready to think about the consequences of all what happened the last hours. He pushed the thoughts of possible reactions of other people back in a dark corner on his mind. Then he let his eyes wander over Adams face. He liked to watch Adams face. He walked over to him and sat down on the edge facing Adam. They stayed like this for a small eternity. Amazed about the feelings between them. The silence was warm around them. Nothing strange or embarrassing about it. It was just them, alone in silence.

Adam was the first one to speak. "Tell me how tight are you about dating. I mean do I have to wear something? Do you want us to go out?" Tommy smiled and crawled on the bed towards Adam. "Usually I am dressed when I have a date. And our breakfast date was my first date with a nude person." Tommy stroke over Adams chest and left a light kiss on his shoulder. Adam shivered. "And usually I have my dates outside. But I think we are unusual. And I like the idea of having you naked on our date." He was smirking and for a short moment Adam looked like he would blush. "And I don't want to waste time. And I don't want to let anyone know that we are dating. Not now. And you know we would have to call Lane to make sure we can get a reservation in some private place." Adam nodded. "I know, so what is your plan?" Adam reached out to touch Tommys nose.

Tommy leaned forward and caught Adams lips in soft kiss. Then he pulled away, still close to Adams face. "My idea is to stay here. I would like to get a small lunch and to eat on your bed. And for the dinner we could let the hotel prepare something romantic. We could both get a little dressed up and pretend we were in a fancy restaurant. And then…" Adam didn't wait any longer and pulled Tommys lips back in another kiss. "Yeah, I like it. And I am hungry. I didn't eat a lot for breakfast. Can we order?" Tommy jumped out of the bed to get the menu card. He came back and snuggled up to Adams chest to let him look on the menu. Adam kissed Tommys neck while he let his eyes wander over meals. "I think I like a salad with chicken. And a coke. I need some sugar." He stroke over Tommys neck and made him shiver. Tommy pulled away to make the call. He ordered a salad as well and some fries. He knew Adam liked them but he would never order for himself. But when Tommy got some, Adam would sneak some. Tommy smiled at that thought.

He snuggled up to Adam. "Food will be here in ten. We should use the time to get to know each other better." He stroke over Adams cheek and kissed him right under his chin. Adam moaned. "Ok, I see, you like this. Do you like that?" And Tommy let his mouth wander to his ear. And he took the earlobe in his mouth just to nibble on it. And Adam grabbed Tommy on his shoulders and pushed him on his back. Tommy was laughing while Adam crawled on top of him and started to move his hips against Tommys. "I think this means you liked it" Adam leaned forward and started to kiss Tommys neck. Tommy closed his eyes. And he growled when Adam started to bite his neck and his chin. And then they both had to sigh as they heard a knock. "Roomservice!" Adam rolled down of Tommy and Tommy got up to open the door.

I promise: I will update soon!


	16. Chapter 16

I am back again. I am really trying to get to an end, but it's not easy to let the story go...

Don't wake up!

Chapter 16

Adam couldn't believe how nervous he actually was. He looked in the mirror to check his outfit. Black suit, white chemise, black shoes and some glitter in his hair. He couldn't resist. And there was some eyeliner around his eyes. He didn't wear a tie. And he left some buttons open of his chemise. He turned in front of the mirror and liked what he saw. But still: he was nervous. He stepped out from the bathroom and looked around the living room of his suite. Everything was prepared for them. There were candles on the table and some rose pallets on the floor. But not too much of everything. Just perfect. And the dinner would be here in a few minutes. The lights were turned down. Adam stepped to the window to take a look outside. He smiled and took a deep breath. He was really nervous.

Tommy left his room and walked the hall down to Adams suite. He really put on a black suit. But he chose to wear a shirt under the jacket. It was a tour shirt with some glitter. He kept his makeup low. He walked fast the last steps. He couldn't wait to see Adam again. Everything changed so fast but somehow not fast enough. He felt like a teenager doing first steps towards a new life. And somehow he was excited and nervous as well. But more excited. He took a last deep breath and knocked on Adams door.

Adam was glad that the food was brought before Tommy came. The waiter arranged everything perfectly. The food was smelling good and Adam ordered some wine and also six-pack of beer for Tommy, for later. And some chocolate and strawberries. He looked once again on his watch. Still five minutes left until the date should start. And he tried to remember if he was ever as nervous as yet. He wanted to calm down because it was Tommy and they knew each other and there was no reason to be nervous. But on the other side it was Tommy. Sweet Tommy Joe. And he couldn't believe that he had a chance to be with Tommy. And he was nervous. And then he heard the knock and his heart was beating faster.

Tommys eyes went wide when Adam opened the door. He looked gorgeous and Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Hi!" His voice was just a whisper. He stepped toward Adam and get in the room. Adam closed the door behind them. And then Tommy could feel Adam behind him, pressing his chest against his back, pulling him closer. He whispered in Tommys ear: "You look hot." Tommy turned around in Adams embrace. "Thank you. You don't look bad yourself." And he pressed their lips together for a slow and lazy kiss. Just the right start for a romantic dinner. "It smells good. What did you ordered?" Tommy looked at Adam. Adam smiled and took his hand to lead him to the table. Tommy sat down and Adam pulled the coverageaway. "Yey! Steak!" Adam was laughing. "You were afraid you would get only salad again?" Tommy just smiled back. Adam sat down on the other side of the table.

Adam looked over the table straight in Tommys eyes. They were eating in silence, exchanging smiles. After a while Tommy had to laugh. "I can't believe how nervous I am. And I don't get it. I know you. This is not our first dinner together. But still…" Adam nodded. "I know. I am nervous too. And I keep telling me, that it's just you and I should calm down. But Tommy, I dreamed about this for so long. And now… you are here and you look so beautiful and I can't stop thinking how much I love you." Tommy took Adams hand and squeezed it. "I love you too. Don't be afraid. We are in this together. And I am so excited, you can't imagine!" They finished and Adam asked Tommy to take the dessert to the couch. And Tommy almost jumped up from the table.

They ate chocolate and strawberries and fed each other. And then Tommy saw some chocolate on Adams bottom lip. He reached out to wipe it away with his finger. As soon as his finger was on Adams lip, Adam sucked the finger in his mouth for a few moments. And the look in Adams eyes was almost dangerous. And Tommy pulled his finger away and got up from the couch. He pulled his jacket off and started to walk towards the bedroom. Adam followed him. He pulled his jacket off as well. Then he watched Tommy taking off the shirt and he gasped as he saw the bare skin of Tommys back. And Tommy kept walking and stripping. And Adam followed his lead. Adams chemise, shoes, trousers, socks left a trace from the couch to the bed. Finally they arrived on the edge of the bed. Both in boxers. Tommy stopped and turned around. And he had to swallow when he saw that Adams eyes were on his ass before he turned around. Then they wandered up on his body just to burn on his face. And then Adam moved closer and cupped Tommys cheek with one of his hands. Tommy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a second.

Adam laid his other hand on Tommys hip and pulled him closer. Tommy could feel Adams erection rubbing against him. He put his arms around Adams neck and pulled his face closer. Their eyes locked for a long time. Blue diving in brown, brown melting in blue. "Kiss me!" Tommys plead was just a breath against Adams lips, a second before Adam let his lips brush over Tommys lips. Their lips parted and the kiss was about lips against lips. Slow, lazy and wet. Caressing and demanding. And their hands started to wander up and down their bodies. Soft moans filled the room. And then Tommy was biting in Adams bottom lip. It was a soft bit, just for pleasure. But Tommy could feel Adam shudder under his hands. And this was enough for him to put his tongue in Adams mouth. The kiss became hot and hungry. Tongues were fighting for dominance, teeth were biting along lips. And then Adam pulled away from the kiss and let his lips wander over Tommys chin down to his neck and over to his ear. Tommy turned his head to give Adam more space. Suddenly he couldn't wait any longer. "Skin on skin… now…I need it." He tried to pull Adams boxer off. And Adam smiled into his skin. "Ok, you take off yours, I take off mine."

They pulled away to do what was said. It didn't take long and they were completely naked. They stared at the body in front of them. Both panting. Adam reached out and traced his fingers over Tommys chest, stomach down to his hard cock. "I like your dick!" Tommy moaned while Adam let his fingers wander over his cock. Tommy hissed then. "Bed! Now!" Adam laughed. "Wow, you are bossy, aren't you?" And he turned around and lat himself fall backwards on the bed. Tommy was standing above him. He was gazing over Adams body. Then he started to crawl on the bed to lay down on top of Adam. "Fuck! I love skin on skin!" Tommy was overwhelmed about the feeling of Adams skin under his skin. His cock on Adams cock. And they kissed again and Tommy started to rock his hips against Adam. And he could imagine that this friction was enough to make him come. He stopped and looked down in Adams eyes. He didn't want it to stop this soon.

The minute Tommy lay down on his body, Adam was burning alive. It was like his whole body wanted to take Tommy in. Embrace him, love him, fuck him. And then Tommy started to rock his hips. And that was almost too much. But fortunately Tommy stopped. And then they were looking in each others eyes again.

"Tommy, I want you to fuck me!" Adam hissed the words at Tommy. But Tommy shook his head. "No, babe. Tonight it's not about fucking. It's about making love. And if this is what you are asking for, then I am your man!" Adam smiled at Tommy and pulled him in a tenderly kiss. "Yes baby. I want you to make love to me. All night. I am waiting for this since forever. Take me!" Tommy smiled back and started to run his fingers over Adams chest.

* * *

Hope you still like the story? I am working on the next chapter and be back soon ;-)


	17. Chapter 17

Here goes the next chapter and I give you a warning: if you don't like some boy/boy action, leave right now!

* * *

Don't wake up!

Chapter 17

Tommy was more than excited now. Adam wanted him to top. Tommy never thought about this possibility whenever he let a thought about having sex with Adam go through his mind. He always thought Adam would top, because Adam always said he was a top. And now Adam just told him he could take him. Tommy started to run his fingers over Adams chest. "Are you sure? I mean you always said..." Adam caught Tommys hand and looked Tommy deep in the eyes. "Yeah, I am usually a top. But when I am with someone I truely love, it can be different. I trust you, that's why I want you to take me. And I love you, that's why I want to feel you inside me." Tommy shivered over the words. Then Adam kissed him again with all the love and passion they both were sharing.

"You will have to guide me. This is new for me and I don't want to hurt you." Tommy was stroking over Adams arms. Adam nodded. "I am sure you won't need as much help as you might think. You just need to prepare me for you." Adam kissed Tommys cheek. "You will love it, baby, I promise." Then he kissed Tommys neck and with a smooth movement he turned them around and Tommy was now on his back. Adam looked down on Tommys face with awe in his eyes. "You are amazing and I am so happy about us." And he kissed Tommy again, while Tommy stroke over his back. Then Adam get up and moved away and walked to the bathroom. "I'll bring what we will need. Be right back." Tommy was looking while Adam crossed the room and then he turned around to lay on his stomach. Adam was soon back with a bottle of lube and condoms. He smiled at Tommy when he saw the hungry expression in Tommys eyes.

Tommy got up and was now sitting on the bed. Adam moved closer to kneel in front of Tommy. He laid the bottle and condoms on the pillow und pulled Tommy up to him. They were now both kneeling and their bodies were pressed close together. They kissed while their hands moved over their backs. Adam kissed Tommy deeply and made him shiver while his hands run down his spine to cup his butt. The friction of their cocks made Tommy hazy again. He pulled Adam even closer like he couldn't get enough of the body contact. He loved the way their bodies fit together. He pulled away just to kiss Adams nipples. Adams head fell back with a moan. He was holding Tommys head with both hands. And Tommy was biting on his nipples and then his tongue wandered further down to meet Adams belly button. And when Tommy started to lick around it, Adam shaddered. Tommy pushed Adam down so that he was laying on his back while Tommy was kneeling between his legs.

And once again Adam felt incredible while he let Tommy take control over him and over his body. Tommy was driving him insane with his tongue and his teeth. He was licking and biting around the belly button. And Adam was writhing under his touch and he was lifting his hips towards Tommy to urge him to go further down. "Tommy...please, stop teasing me!" Tommy was laughing while he left a mark on Adams hip. "Hey, that hurts!" Adam was protesting. "Sorry, but love hurts sometime." Adam got up on his elbows looking down on Tommy. "Smartass, don't try to..." he never finished that thought, because Tommy was licking his cock now and Adam forgot what he was about to say. "Fuck, Tommy!" He fell back on the bed and was searching with his hands for something to hold to. Finally he was holding onto the headboard. And he was hodling it so hard, his knuckels were almost white.

Tommy had to smirk when he saw how Adam was fighting for some self control. He thought how adorable this was and had to crawl up to Adams face to kiss him deeply. And Adam responded as fierce as he could, his hands still on the headboard. Tommy smiled into the kiss. Then he crawled back down on Adams body just to bite him slightly in his tight. Adam buckled up with his whole body. "Hey, hold on baby. We will get there, but you said you want me to make love to you the whole night. So I have to take a slow ride with you." And Tommy kissed over Adam tight while he pulled the leg up. He let Adam spread his legs for him while he kissed his knees. Then he looked up on Adams body. He liked the view of Adam spread out in front of him, his hands on the headboard, his lips open while he was panting hard. Tommy had never seen something as hot as Adam in that moment.

Tommy started to get nervous again. And Adam seemed to sense it because he opened his eyes and looked down to Tommy. "Don't be nervous. Just touch me. You make me crazy, baby." Tommy crawled back to Adams leap and reached his hand out for the lube. He took some lube out of the bottle and smeared it over one of his fingers. Then he started to circle around Adams hole. He had to breathe in and out to calm down. He was really nervous. He looked up to Adams face and then he saw Adam nod and he pushed the finger slowly in Adams hole. Adam pushed down on his finger and Tommy just stared while his finger disappeared in Adam. "Wow!" Tommy licked over his dry lips, still excited. "Give me more, babe!" Adam was begging now. And Tommy was willing to give him what he needed. One more finger slipped in Adams hole and he buckled up.

Tommy could feel himself getting harder. He wanted Adam so badly right now. He pushed a third finger in and moved them in and out. He looked on Adams face and he wanted more and more to get inside of Adam. To make Adam scream. And Adam had the same thought. He got up on his elbows again and looked down to Tommy. "Baby, please, I want you now! Take me, right now!" Tommy pulled his fingers out and he felt like under a spell while he put the condom on his cock and lubed it up. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Then he could feel Adams fingers on his arms. When he opened his eyes he saw Adam looking at him. "Tommy, calm down. It will be good. I love you, I will guide you. And he pulled Tommy down for a kiss, while he wrapped one of his legs around Tommys waist. Tommy started to shiver as Adam reached down between them and guided Tommys cock to his entrance.

Tommy looked in Adams eyes and started to push in. As soon as the head was in, Adam wrapped his other leg around Tommy and his hands were back on the headboard. Tommy was gasping. Adam was so tight around him and for a second he felt like a teenager again. Then he slowly pushed further in while their eyes stayed locked. He could see the lust in Adams eyes. Then he was all the way in and tried to calm down. He didn't want it to be over too soon, so he had to wait until he would move again. Adam pulled him down for a gentle kiss and Tommy could feel them both shiver. He smiled at Adam while he stroke over his face. They kissed again and then Tommy got impatient. He started to move in and out in long, smooth movements. He could feel Adams fingers digging in his back. And then he moved in again and hit the spot he heared about and Adam cried out. "Do it again!" And Tommy did. And they picked up the pace. And Tommy pulled in and out over and over again and he was hitting the spot almost everytime. And Adam was wrapping his legs around him like a bench wise.

After a while Adam pulled him down again for another hot and wet kiss and while their tongues were sliding against each other Tommy kept his rhythym steady. Adam was a writhing mess underneath him and suddenly Adam pulled away from the kiss and Tommy could feel and hear him come. And his muscles gripped around his cock like they would embrace him and this tight and hot feeling did it to him. Tommy came with Adams name on his lips while he was buried deep inside of Adam.

After a few minutes Tommy pulled out, removed the condom and laid down beside Adam. They are both unable to speak for a while. "Wow" was the first word Tommy was able to form. "Yeah, wow! That was amazing!" Adam turned his face to Tommy and cupped his face with his fingers. The look in his eyes was full of love and faith. Tommy smiled. "I am fucking tired now. Let us shower and sleep. And tomorrow we will see if I let you be the top." Tommy jumped out of the bed and Adam followed him. And while the walked over to the bathroom he slapped Tommys ass slightly.

* * *

I still don't know how to finish this. It's just hard to say goodbye to a story. But I will finish it soon. At least one more chapter to come ;-)


	18. Chapter 18

So, this is it: the last part. It was a very nice journey and I hope you guys like the end. I had to say goodbye to this story. And as you might see I am stepping here a bit back to the start...

Don't wake up!

Chapter 18

This time waking up with Tommy was both: nice and new.

It was nice because Tommy was laying with his back against Adams chest. Adams arm was around Tommys waist and Adam was holding him tight. And this time Adam knew the man he was holding in his arms was his. And he was beautiful and he loved him. And there was nothing between them. Just skin on skin. And this was very nice.

There was no need to be afraid that Tommy would disappear after waking up with some lame excuse. No fear of staying alone in an empty bed. Adam was listening to the steady and calm breath of Tommy. He smelled his scent and it was almost driving him crazy because he wanted so much to reach out and to stroke over Tommys hair. But he didn't want to wake him up. This was his moment of reality. Of something new and beautiful. Adam wanted to enjoy it a little longer. All by himself. Because it felt so nice. And so new.

Tommy was laying close to his body. Adam could feel every breath he was taking. He felt every piece of Tommys back pressed to his chest. There was no need to look for a small piece of skin. He could feel everything. And he liked the feeling of Tommys hipbone pressed to his belly. And this was really nice. For now he was satisfied to look on the skin and to feel it agains his skin, even if his fingers were longing to touch it. The feeling of Tommys bare skin on his skin was so new. He just enjoyed the feeling of touching Tommy with his whole body.

Tommys legs were entwined with Adams legs. And Adm enjoyed the new feeling of knowing how good it felt to have those legs around him. Because he knew how good it felt to make love with Tommy. And they were holding hands, because Adams other arm was under Tommys neck and their fingers were interlaced over Tommys chest. And it was very nice to feel Tommys fingers around his own fingers. It was more skin Adam could feel. This was nice and new. It felt like belonging to someone. And he was yearing to touch Tommy again and to feel his touches on his body. He would sure give in soon. But now he just wanted to enjoy a little more of that new feeling. Just for a sweet while.

Adam didn't make a move and didn't let out a sound. He was just breathing and hoping that Tommy won't wake up too soon. And he was thinking about the fact that this was the first of many, many mornings when he would wake up with Tommy. Knowing that Tommy was now his lover. His love. And he was sure there was no need to be afraid that this would be the last time.

Adam had Tommys neck right in front of his face. And he knew well how soft the skin was and the desire was almost too much. And he knew when he would kiss now over the skin Tommy would moand and he would push his body even closer to Adams. And he could barely resist the urge to let his tongue wander over the skin. And he felt the arousal in his pants. And he hoped Tommy would wake up soon because there was no way he could calm down.

But what Adam didn't know was, that Tommy wasn't sleeping anymore. In fact he was awaken since a while. And he knew that Adam was awaken too. But he just enjoyed the feeling of being in Adams arms. He could feel Adams body pressed against his and it was, well: nice. And it was so new with all the naked skin on his own naked skin. And even if there was no need to pretend being asleep Tommy enjoyed this moment of silence and impatience. Of being satisfied about the pure contact and of wanting more. Much more. He needed to feel Adam. To feel how his back was pressed against Adam and how perfect he was fitting to Adams body. And to be in the arms of someone you are in love with is just one of the best things in life.

And he was embracing the new feelings of love and faith and wanting. And there was no need to pretend waking up just to leave. No need to make Adam and himself sad. He could just stay in these arms forever. Tommy could hear Adams breath behind him. It felt so familiar and so nice. It was like Adam would be all around him. He could feel him with all his senses. He could still taste Adam on his tongue. And he was yearing to refresh the memory. To taste Adams lips and Adams skin. But he wanted to wait for just one more minute.

And it felt nice how they were entwined with each other: their legs and theirs fingers holding each other close. He was enjoying the strong feeling of belonging. But he was also feeling more and more the urge to turn around and let his hands explore Adams body. And to let Adam touch him. Like he did yesterday and the whole night.

But Tommy hoped he could pretend for just a while he would be still asleep. He hoped Adam would still hold back and stay still like that. He hoped Adam wouldn't give him a reason to really wake up now, because it was just nice and new to lay here and to pretend that the time had stopped just for them. He felt Adams breath on his neck. And this was almost killing his plans to stay calm. He knew what Adam could do with his tongue on his neck. He wanted to hear whispered words of love. He wanted Adam to make love to him right now.

Adam was still trying to calm down, but it was hopeless. He wanted Tommy so badly. And to lay here with Tommy after hours of kissing, touching and loving was about to drive him insane. And he was inhaling Tommys scent and he felt Tommys body heat. And he wanted more and more to wake him up. Because his body wanted Tommy right now!

Tommy could feel Adams erection against his body and his own cock responded. And his cock remembered what it felt like to be inside of Adam. And what it felt like to be touched by Adam. And his whole body was now on fire and was about to betray him again. Because for his body it was definitely time to wake up. And he decided to let Adam know he was awaken. He knew Adams lips are just a few inches away from his neck. So he pushed it back until he could feel the touch of Adams lips and he knew he was smiling against Tommys skin. And Tommy was smiling too and his whole body pressed even more against Adam and he felt how hard Adam already was. And he couldn't resist:

"Adam, I can feel you." And they were both laughing. "And this time I am really talking about your dick." And Adam kissed all over Tommys neck. "Sorry, but you know how much you affect my body. There is no way I could do anything to stop this." Tommy moaned while he was turning around in Adams arms. "I don't want you to do anything to stop it." And then they were looking into each other's eyes. And they smiled at each other. And then Tommy pulled Adam closer to let hijm feel that he was hard too.

Tommys hands were running down Adams back. And he enjoyed the calming feeling of Adams skin under his hands and all around him. And Adam responded to his touch the way he expected and hoped for. Their bodies were crying out for more. And their lips met in a kiss. And they wanted to repeat the games they played yesterday and play some new ones. But while their hands were running over thier bodies and their cocks got in contact, someone knocked on the door. They stopped in their tracks and stared at each other. Both thinking about what day it was and where they had to go. Did they have to get up?

"Adam! Do you know where Tommy is? Wake up, we have to leave in less than two hours!" It was Monte. And Adam whispered "Do I know where you are?" Tommy was grinning and gave Adam a sweet kiss. "Monte, I am here!" Tommy kept his eyes locked with Adams. "I am here with Adam." And Adam mouthed "I love you" while they waited what Montes answer would be. And they could hear Monte talking to someone else. "See, I told you." And they could hear Isaacs laughter at the door. And Tommy was stroking over Adams face and he was just happy. "Guys, can you give us some space to get ready?" Tommys voice was full of amusement and joy. "Yeah, get ready lovebirds. See you on the bus." Monte and Isaac walked away still laughing.

"Time to get up, Lambert!" Tommy was kissing along Adams chin and down his neck. Adam was melting under Tommys touch. "I won't be able to get up if you keep doing this". Tommy stopped for a second to take a look at Adams face. "You know that they will give us shit the whole day." Adam nodded. "Are you ready for this?" Adam nodded again. "I just want to be sure that we will be ok." Adam took Tommys face in his hands. "You know that they are happy with us. And I don't think that they won't give us some private time. But for sure we will get some rude jokes to hear. Wait until Neil knows. Tommy, I don't really care about it. I just care about you. About us. And I feel this is right and I want to keep it right." Tommy smiled at Adam. "Yeah, I want that too. I want you."

They kissed again. Adam sighed. "I wished we could stay in bed one more day." Tommy smiled back at him and started to tickle him. "Hey, stop it!" And soon they were rolling around in the bed. Their bodies yearning for some friction and they kissed like they were dying. And their hands were running in urge over their bodys and with every touch, kiss and lick they were getting hungrier. Soon their hands found their dicks and they moved along together until they both came hard panting in their mouths.

"Jesus! You are just... I can't believe how much I want you." Adam was almost speachless. And Tommy was kissing him until they both came down from their high. And they got up to take a shower together. Still full of hunger and with impatient hands. But they had to get ready. There was just enough time to share some lazy kisses while they got dressed. Then they had to hurry up because Tommy had to go to his room to pack his stuff and Adam packed his own.

They made it just in time before Monte was about to get them. When they arrived at the buses, Monte and Isaac were grinning, but the others were busy packing their stuff in the buses. Monte walked over to Adam and patted his back. He whispered: "I am happy for you both. We didn't say anything to the others. It's up to you." Adam looked at Tommy and Tommy nodded. "Guys can we all meet on my bus?" Everone agreed and they got in. All band members, the dancers and Neil sat down on the couch in the living room area. Adam felt for the first time since ages shy. He didn't know where to start. Everyone looked at him in confusion and expectation.

"I wanted to talk to you about..." He stopped and blushed slightly. "About... something that happened." Again he stopped. He saw worry on their faces. "No, no, it's nothing bad. In fact is good. It's really good." He smiled, but couldn't go on. Suddenly he could feel Tommy stepping right to his side. He took Adams hand and looked him in the eyes. Then he turned over to look at their friends. "I make it short and clear: Adam is now mine and I am his. I think it's not a big surprise for you all." He smiled at them and turned to kiss Adam on his lips. "Oh, no! I don't want to see this. Get a room!" Neil was grinning while he was all drama queen. Tommy grinned back at him: "Get used to see us kissing all over the bus. And also anywhere else. Sorry!" His smile grew even bigger while he watched the others laughing and clapping. "And now excuse us, I have to show my man how much I love him. And this is really nothing I want to share with you." He winked back at Neil, took Adams hand and pulled him towards the back room while Adam was blushing furiously.

When they closed the door behind them Adam pulled Tommy in his arms. "You are just amazing. And you know you ruined my status as rockstar, don't you?" Tommy pushed Adam towards the bed and when they fell down on it, he simply said. "I know I do. I think you should know that I am not the girl in this relationship. And I protected you from them for now." He had a smirk on his lips before he kissed Adam again. "But right now I am really, really tired. And all I want right now is to lay here in your arms and sleep for some hours. And when I wake up I want to continue where we had to stop in the morning." Adam nodded happily. "Tommy, you are really something special."

Soon they fell asleep feeling the bus under them rolling on the road.

* * *

Thank you all for reading and for all the nice reviews!


End file.
